


A Dying Promise

by Nikka001



Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Death, F/M, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Married Couple, Sad Ending, Tragedy, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: A dying promise uttered with the last breath is enough to make a grown man weep...and it does.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Dying Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphyre20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyre20/gifts).



> No idea where this fic came from. Just popped into my head so I had to write it down. Apologies for the feels. I hope you all enjoy it though. 
> 
> And of course, I am gifting this work to my new friend who did me the honor of giving this a read before I posted it. I appreciate your help. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Sonny stares down at the section of her shirt now turning a dark red, the blood seeping through the fingers she has pressed against the wound. 

“You told me that you were okay! Amanda, you  _ promised! _ ” He can’t hide the hurt when he raises his voice at her, struggling to be heard over the sound of the chaos unfolding outside. 

She closes her eyes tightly. “Sonny, please…”

Sonny closes his eyes, sucks in a shaky breath, and holds her in his arms; sitting on the floor with his back up against a set of shelves and Amanda laying in his lap. Her head is propped up on one arm, his other arm draped across her body with his fingers combing through her tangled mess of curls. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Sonny-”

“No,” he cuts her off, voice shaky, “we could have prevented this.”

She shakes her head at him and raises a trembling hand up to lay across the one in her hair. “Stop, Sonny. Just stop, okay? There’s nothing we can do now.”

“Amanda-”

“Please.” She pleads with him, her words soft but effective. “Just be here with me, okay? Please. I just need you to be here with me.”

He wants to protest. He wants to scream at her to fight just a little bit longer but he knows it’s no use. He can see her fading and he knows that it won’t be much longer now. So he nods and holds her just a little bit tighter while his heart pounds in his chest, ready to burst into a thousand pieces. He brings her in closer to his chest, his legs shifting to lift her up just enough for him to press his lips to her forehead with no strain to the injuries that he himself has sustained. Her skin is cold against his lips and he struggles against letting tears fall at the knowledge of how little time they have left together. 

“Dominick.” Her voice is raspy but it catches his attention. He looks into her eyes and lets the tears finally fall, matching the tears falling from her eyes. She smiles gently up at him and lets go of his hand to raise hers to his face. She cups the side of his face, her fingers trembling as she attempts to wipe away his tears. 

He closes his eyes once more and leans into her touch. “I wish I could take away the pain. I’m sorry.”

When she taps her fingers softly against his cheek, he opens his eyes to meet hers. 

“Hey, you don’t need to be sorry, okay? I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Sonny smiles down at her and lets a bit of laughter escape his lips. “You are such a liar.”

She joins him in laughter, not caring that the action causes her more pain. The laugh bubbles into a groan and she applies more pressure to the wound. 

“Amanda.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s okay.”

The moment of humor that was there is gone just as fast, his smile faltering. “Please, tell me what I can do. I need to do something.”

She nods. “Yeah, yeah. You uh, you can do something for me.”

“What is it?”

“Promise me that you won’t stay sad forever. Promise me that you’ll find someone else someday, okay? I need you to promise me that.”

He’s stunned into silence by her request, not sure how he’s supposed to respond to something like that. It makes him angry to even just think about it.

“What? No. No, I can’t promise you that.”

Amanda struggles to take a deep breath as more tears fall freely. “Dominick, please.”

“No. I can’t. I can’t just replace you.”

“Yes, you can. You-”

“No!” He cuts her off once again, shouting over her. “I cannot just replace you. You are my wife. I need you. The girls need you. You can’t just ask me to replace you. I won’t do it.”

His protests are met with silence. 

“Amanda?”

Her body goes limp in his arms as she finally succumbs to her injuries. 


End file.
